homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
010616- Welp
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:15 -- AG: Lδrreα AG: Lδrreα I.. I dδη't kηδw whαt I did AG: I'm sδrry if I upset yδu AG: ... AG: where αre yδu? I'm... I'm gδηηα try αηd fiηd yδu AG: I wαηt tδ tαlk this δut AG: civil αηd αll, pleαse AG: I hαve α mαp, Aαishα drew it up AG: ... AG: Lδrreα, I kηδw I'm terrible, αηd I αccept thαt AG: I didη't meαη tδ upset yδu if I did AG: I'm the biggest pile δf lusus excremeηt thαt hαs ever lived AT: Shut the fuck up, Erribus. AG: Lδrreα, pleαse... AT: Did you miss the parrt wherre I said that yourr GLLOOMINESS wasn't serrving you welll AG: I... Well AG: ... AG: I'm sδrry I'm this wαy AT: STOP IT AT: STOP APOLLOGIZING TO ME AG: Why? WHy shδuld I stδp? AG: TELL ME AT: Because you're RESIGNED TO MAKING MISTAKES AT: And arre just ACCEPTING THAT AT: You're resigned to thinking POORRLLY OF YOURRSELLF AG: I'M A MESS, RUINED AND... AND FRANKLY I CAN'T CHANGE THAT AT: You tolld me that you WERREN'T going to give up. AG: I'm... I'm ηδt giviηg up AG: I'm αcceptiηg my plαce... AT: That's what giving up is. AT: You can ALLWAYS imprrove things. AT: Therre is ALLWAYS a way forr things to change. AG: I kηδw AT: Sometimes forr the betterr. Sometimes not. AT: But you have to TRRY. AG: Lδrreα, I... I'm tryiηg I reαlly αm AG: Believe me wheη I sαy thαt I αm fuckiηg tryiηg sδ hαrd AG: Yδu cαηηδt tell me thαt I αm ηδt tryiηg, δr thαt I αm lαckiηg thαt AT: You're tellling me that you're accepting yourr pllace. AT: You're tellling me that you're ruined. AG: I αm tryiηg, fuck it lδδks like I'm giviηg up... But I'm still pushiηg it tδ the fuckiηg limit tδ try... Tδ try αηd get δut δf this fuckiηg hδle I'm iη AG: I just ηeed fuckiηg help... AG: I.. I just ηeed help AT: Hellp won't do anything untill you resollve yourrsellf to denying the holle that you're in. AT: Onlly when you've decided to starrt cllimbing instead of just saying that you willl can peoplle give you a hand up. AG: Lδrreα, yδu're tδugh, yδu're determiηed... I cαη ηever BE yδu but... But I'm tryiηg tδ be the best fuck up I cαη be AG: fuck thαt sδuηded bαd AT: YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A FUCK UP. AT: No one does. AG: ... I'm sδrry thαt I'm terrible fδr myself Lδrreα AG: I'm sδrry thαt yδu hαve tδ put up with this AT: You need a ♠ to make you push yourrsellf AT: Orr a ♦ to pulll you up. AG: Either wδuld be ideαl... Yeαh.. I.. I see whαt yδu meαη AG: But I've yet tδ see αηy spαrks iη thδse quαdrαηts fδr myself AT: We willl see. AG: Lδrreα... I reαlly dδ feel the ηeed tδ αppδlgize tδ yδu thδugh AG: I'm iηseηsitive αηd terrible... Cαustic αηd vile AG: I wαηt tδ better myself... AT: Then DON'T just ACCEPT YOURR PLLACE. AT: TAKE the pllace that you want. AT: ACT as who you want to be untill it IS you. AG: I'm αs me αs I cαη be, there isη't αηythiηg further thαη thαt AT: What the fuck does that MEAN. AG: yδu αre α herδ, yδu cαη αlwαys be better thαη whδ yδu were AG: I'm just... Just me AG: But I'll fuckiηg try, αηd be the best dαmηed me I cαη be AT: Do you think that I was some kind of HERRO GRRUB? AT: That somehow I'm just MORRE CAPABLLE of imprroving mysellf. AT: That isn't how it WORRKS, Erribus. AG: I'm ηδt tryiηg tδ sαy thαt! AT: ANYONE is capablle of HERROISM. Don't LLIMIT yourrsellf to how you DEFINE WHAT "YOU" IS. AT: FIND YOURR OWN LLIMITS. AT: You allrready caught a fucking bulllet forr my ♦ AT: Was it lless herroic when you did it than when I did it AG: I... AG: ηδ.. AT: Welll therre you have it AG: Bαck δη Alterηiα, I... I just lδδked up tδ yδu Lδrreα, kiηd δf αlwαys αspired tδ be whαt yδu sαid yδu were cαpαble δf... Fuck.. It wαs iηspiriηg, mαde me get δut αηd αctuαlly DO thiηgs AG: I ηever αctuαlly thδught I cδuld be whαt yδu ever were, thαt I wαsη't cαpαble δf it AG: But I see where I wαs wrδηg... AG: I'm... I'm sδrry AT: Herroism comes frrom TRRYING. AT: Don't stop trrying. AG: ... AT: NEVERR accept faillurre, but know when to back down. AG: If it meαηs I cαη keep Lδrcαη sαfe.. I.. I wδη't stδp tryiηg AT: I have a feelling that she is going to need you rellativelly soon AT: Something is going to happen AT: You need to be everrything that you can be, forr that AG: Whαt dδ yδu meαη? AT: I'm not surre regarrding detaills but I feell that compllications willl arrise AT: She is going to strrugglle and frranklly Nyarrlla prrobablly willl not be everrything that a ♦ shoulld be forr herr AT: You need to be therre forr herr AT: As Erribus, not some Erribus shaped husk busy bllaming himsellf AG: O.. Okαy I'll try AG: ... AG: Nδ, I'll dδ better thαη try AG: I will be there fδr her AT: Good. AG: Will yδu be well Lδrreα? I.. I must hαve beeη quite the bδther AT: I'm fine. AG: Are yδu sure? AT: Yes. Don't worrry about me. AG: I hαve tδ wδrry, yδu've still gδt α hδle iη yδur chest αηd α mδpey δlive blδδd bδtheriηg yδu AT: I've deallt with worrse. AG: I'm still gδiηg tδ cδme αηd try tδ fiηd yδu... Dδ yδu kηδw where yδu αre? AT: Yes. AG: Reαlly? Where αre yδu theη? AT: That's a verry good question, Erribus. AG: ... AG: yδu αreη't gδiηg tδ tell me... Are yδu AT: No. AG: ... AG: Lδrreα I cαη't reαlly αppδlδgize tδ yδu iη persδη if yδu decide tδ ηδt disclδse yδur lδcαtiδη AT: That's the goall. :) -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 23:56 -- Category:Eribus Category:Lorrea